


Meet The Girls

by Shyznshoi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Titty-fucking, after the boob job, really no delicate way to put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyznshoi/pseuds/Shyznshoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has always loved Danneel's tight little body, but now...now she had these enormous boobs, and he had only one thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Girls

Jensen's hands shook as he fumbled, then dropped, the keys to the back door. A muted roaring sound became even louder in his ears in the quiet of the afternoon, briefly causing him to wonder if he had some kind of tinnitus. Did excessive and extreme (and unconsummated) arousal cause the too-loud thumping of his heart? Could it be the cause of the cacophony in his eardrums? He slid the key home and the door unlocked, finally, and he was inside, calling "D?" as softly as he could, mindful that she might be asleep, yet so, so excited, edgy with it, almost nervous---like this was an audition. Or a first date. Which it sort of was, in a weird way he couldn't explain to Danneel. He couldn't even explain it to himself beyond abstract flashes of thought: my girl, hot/sexy/beautiful, boob job, MINE, brand new, tits, suck, fuck. Those might be the purest forms of all the dirty/bad feelings swirling in his head, distilled down to impulses, but he couldn't and wouldn't verbalize them that way. He loved her, she loved him. 

Anything that happened in their bed was therefore perfect.

"In here," he heard Danneel call, "You're early, babe." Jensen didn't stop to pet the dogs. He followed the sound of her voice to the so-called "media room", where the TV and sound system were set up, and was treated to the sight of her, stretched out on the sectional, hair long and loose, wearing not a drop of makeup. "Hey," he said, suddenly conscious of his voice sounding like loose gravel, probably from the combination of the long plane flight and not speaking to anyone for hours. And the fact that your dick is so hard, it's probably using all the blood that should be flowing to your vocal cords and maybe your brain, too, horndog, he thought. But damn, she was smiling at him, and he couldn't see even a hint of the bandages that had been there in their Skype sessions earlier that week...not a trace. As he kissed her, he peeked down the loose, sheer white silky shirt she was wearing and caught just a couple of inches of cleavage that hadn't been there two weeks before, and he couldn't stop his...brain? mouth? either or both, he didn't care...from moaning, just a little, into the kiss. 

He was sweating. As he drew back to take off his jacket, Danneel observed him with a wry smile. "See something you like?" Jensen swallowed hard. He didn't want her to think this was all about her new tits, but this was mostly all about her new tits, of course it was. He loved Danneel. He loved her body, her tight, lithe little body that he could lift like she weighed nothing, that he could bend and turn and move at will. He loved her sharp mind, her wicked sense of humor, everything about her...including her tiny, perky little tits. But now---now they were C cups, or D cups, he didn't know and couldn't remember. All he knew was they were huge compared to Before, and while he considered himself an ass man (and what an ass D had, so tight and shapely, he could fit just about her whole butt in one large palm), the minute she'd made the decision to have the implants, he suddenly found himself unable to think about anything else. Tits, boobs, breasts...he was a little obsessed. Just a little. And he knew exactly how to cure this obsession...boy, did he ever. 

"Babe," he breathed as he arranged himself next to her, "I like everything I see, and you know it." Danneel laughed and leaned her head back, exposing the long line of her neck. "You haven't seen everything, but I know you're dying to, so sit up for a minute," she said as she moved to begin unbuttoning her shirt. "Are you in any pain?" Jensen asked. "Like, any at all? Or discomfort, like the doctors call it? Are you cleared? Like, for..." Jensen trailed off as he realized he didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, but Danneel was right there with him, as usual. She grinned. "I'm fine, Jensen. I'm not even taking anything for pain, I did yoga this morning with no problem, and you'll see---the bruises are gone, swelling's gone, you honestly can't even tell I had anything done," she reassured him, "Except for the fact that I've officially got big boobs now," and as she said this, she opened her now-unbuttoned shirt, exposing her breasts to him. With her other hand, she slowly and deliberately began tracing circles around her right nipple.

Goddamn. He felt his dick harden even more, which shouldn't be possible, and groaned. "Hey, watch out with that crap, I'm taking no prisoners today," he informed her, as he placed her other hand directly on his crotch so she could feel what she was doing to him. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about them...about you, us, this...since you told me they were officially releasing you from medical care. I don't want you thinking that's ALL this is, because it isn't and I think you know better, but..," and here Jensen had to stop speaking momentarily so he could take a deep breath and yank on the inside seam of his jeans because the pressure was gonna kill him. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a whole lot of appreciation for what you've been through, and curiosity too, and my God, D, I need to feel them, I need it, need it bad," and this last came out in more of a whimper than a plea. Danneel smiled her lazy smile. "In that case, let me formally introduce you to the new girls," she purred, and thrust her whole chest forward.

Jensen's mouth dried up even more. God, he needed a drink. Water. He needed the roaring in his ears to go away. Danneel was talking but he couldn't hear anything because it took every bit of his focus and concentration to watch the gentle movement of this pair of...round, firm, huge (she wasn't kidding) breasts with their wide, tan nipples, all so perfectly symmetrical, and all so completely foreign. His dick was gonna explode before...before...what? There was something. Danneel was topless now, and she did a little shake of her torso, making her new breasts (tits, Jensen's lust-soaked brain substituted, those are her titties) move to and fro, their new weight making them resemble ripe fruit hanging, ready to be plucked and bitten into. Jensen lifted shaky hands and placed each gently on a breast, not daring to squeeze yet. His questioning glance met D's amused, fond return gaze, and she nodded.

"You can touch all you want, babe, go to town. I'll let you know if it's too much, but I doubt you could hurt me, really---have at it." Before she had even finished talking, Jensen had dropped to his knees (better access) and was tracing the shape of each perfect globe with his fingertips, stopping occasionally to squeeze gently, to cup each in his palm and lift it as though he were testing each for weight. He used his thumbs to trace the perfect nipples, which hardened immediately, causing his dick to pulse dangerously in his pants. 

"God, D," he whispered, enraptured. "Will you let me try something?" 

Danneel gave him a wicked grin. "I'll do even better---I'll help you with your 'something' if you'll tell me what it is."

Jensen stood up and began stripping himself of his t-shirt and jeans, continuing to stare at those beautiful, luscious tits, tits that were new and exciting beyond belief, and tits that he, Jensen Ackles, was gonna fuck. Right now.

"D, get naked, I love you. Not much time. I'm so turned on right now, not sure I can last, but I'll make it up to you, I just wanna...I just need to...nnnngghhh," he managed to get out as he sank back onto his knees, carefully planting kisses and little sucks to the sides of her breasts, her nipples, anywhere his mouth could reach while ducking to avoid her arms, which were busy removing her panties. His dick felt like glass, it was so hard. He closed his eyes and breathed in her smell, taking in her taste, the swaying weight of her tits bumping his nose, and her throaty laughter, all while grasping his erection with one hand and squeezing desperately, as if that alone would provide some sort of relief. 

"Iwannafuckyourtits," he garbled out, knowing she couldn't understand him and dreading having to repeat himself. "Of course you do babe, how do you want me?" is what he got instead, and oh thank God for this woman.

Jensen pulled Danneel down the sectional until she was lying more or less flat on her back. She opened her legs, making a place for him, and he crowded in as close as he could, on his knees. His dick pointed straight out, hard and wet at the head, and nearly purple, gah, he felt like he'd been hard for a week. He reached out and gave her slit an appreciative stroke---she had such a pretty pussy, so wet, so pink, and there'd be time for that too, later, but first...he rose up, planted one knee on either side of her body, and lowered his crotch until he felt his balls touch her stomach, and ohhhhhhh. Jensen was panting now, and they'd never done this before, why would they, they'd have needed an Ace bandage or 20, and Jensen had never really cared, thought this particular act was strictly the dominion of porn videos and prostitutes, or maybe virgins, who knew when real sex was always available? These new sensations running through his balls and up to the tip of his dick and back to his asshole were exquisite. Danneel thrust her chest up into him, silently urging him on. He cautiously lowered himself even more, so that his entire perineum rested on her ribcage, placing his erect penis into the deep valley between those gloriously firm new tits. He gave a little thrust of his hips just to feel the delicious slide of her skin against his. Goddddddd. Opening his eyes, he found Danneel watching him with her own heavy-lidded gaze. She stroked his penis over and over, ending her strokes by tweaking her own nipple, and Jensen didn't think he'd seen anything so erotic in...ever. 

"Danni...fuck," he gasped. "Fuck my tits," she responded, which, okay, YES. 

Jensen balanced his upper body on his hands and thrust his hips in earnest now. Danneel stopped stroking his dick and brought her breasts together with both hands, tightly, and held them that way. He was leaking so much precome, it was as if he had dumped a bunch of lube on his dick, and he began pumping in long, smooth strokes. The sensations...he wasn't prepared for the way he could vary the pressure on the tip by tilting forward a little more, and if he got too close to orgasm, he could lean back and focus on the less-direct but still exquisite sensation of his balls, taint, and asshole receiving steady, rhythmic friction from D's ribcage. Her skin was so soft. He was so close. This was gonna be a big mess. 

He gazed down at the picture they made: Danneel's hair spread out, wild and messy beneath her, his dick, hard and purple, the head appearing and disappearing into the deep cleft of her cleavage, the soft flesh of her (big, huge) tits as she held them together for him to fuck between, her eyes shut, the tip of her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth as she humped her pelvis up behind his ass. God, they were hot. God, he was fucking her tits. Jared always bragged about titty-fucking Sandy. Maybe that's why this seemed like the ultimate in eroticism.

"Fuck, D, gonna come," he admitted, grinding into her even harder as the pleasure collected itself into a hot arrow, soon to shoot directly out his dick. He felt incapable of anything but this, just this, God yes, this. Danneel murmured "Give it to me, babe", and his balls couldn't have been any tighter or his dick any harder, and he was so ready to come, but he needed...something...

A slim finger massaged over the rim of his hole, and he didn't even have time to think about it before he felt the dam within bust wide open, and he started to come. He closed his eyes, let go completely, and came hard---he felt his asshole contracting, the spasms ricocheting through his balls, the force of the ejaculations as his dick shot spurt after spurt of semen out onto those big tits godddd...out and up and all over that creamy skin and...oh, and into Danneel's waiting hands. A shiver raced up his spine as the last of his come dribbled out. His eyes met Danneel's. She looked as sated as he felt, which...maybe she came, maybe she didn't...either way, they had a whole weekend in which to explore each other, and they would. They always did. 

"Nice work there, catching," he said as he fell to the side, kissing her shoulder, "God, that was so good."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she replied, "I woulda never guessed that was your first titty fuck, Mr. Ackles. Now grab me a towel so I can wipe my hands, and I'll let you suck on them some more before we have to get ready for tonight."

Jensen hummed in agreement. Sure, he'd like to suck...but he didn't think he was really "over" the titty-fucking, not now and maybe not for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This never happened. These are fictional characters who happen to be doppelgängers for real people. Don't sue me. I own less than nothing.


End file.
